SiBum story
by Snowysmiles
Summary: Kumpulan drabble singkat mengenai Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum. SIBUM ! SIBUM ! YAOI :)
1. Chapter 1

**SiBum Story**

.

.

.

Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum

Rate : T ( ofc ~~ )

Genre : ALL here ^^

Desclaimer :

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to God and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

.

.

.

**Snow**

"Sialan !"

"Menyebalkan."

Kata-kata umpatan yang meluncur dari bibir merahnya tak pernah berhenti sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Kedua kakinya yang dibalut boots tinggi terus menghentak permukaan tanah yang diselimuti salju. Terkadang langkah kakinya yang menghentak jalanan bersalju yang licin. Hal ceroboh yang dilakukannya tentu membuat sosok namja – dengan proporsi tubuh tinggi – yang mengekor dibelakangnya memasang sikap siaga. Takut jika kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu kembali terulang menimpa Kibum.

SRATT

BRUKK

Dan benar saja. Hal yang diperkirakan Siwon kembali terulang. Sosok Kibum kembali tersungkur jatuh akibat tidak memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

Dalam hitungan detik, Siwon berlari kecil menghampiri Kibum. "Kibummie ~~ Gwenchana ?" Kedua tangan Siwon memegang erat bahu Kibum dan menggoyangnya pelan. Namja manis dengan lingkaran syal merah yang melilit lehernya hanya diam seribu bahasa. Tidak membalas sepatah katapun ucapan Siwon.

"Kibummie ~~" Telapak tangan Siwon menepuk pelan pipi bulat dongsaeng kesayangan di grupnya, Super Junior. Gurat rasa khawatir nampak pada ekspresi rahangnya yang mulai mengeras.

Siwon berjengit kaget saat Kibum menghambur memeluknya erat sembari mengenggelamkan kepalanya didadanya. Hingga telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara rintihan dari Kibum.

Siwon menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi kenyal Kibum. Dibutuhkan segenap usaha untuk menarik wajah Kibum agar mau berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Siwon nyaris tersedak saat melihat lelehan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Kibum.

"Hyunggiieeee ~~~ Aku malu sekali," adu Kibum sambil menangis tersedu. Memorinya kembali mengulang kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat dirinya terjatuh didepan gedung apartemen yang dihuni member Super Junior. Image-nya sebagai namja cool terperosok jatuh saat melihat segerombolan orang yang berdiri didepan gedung apartemen mewah itu tertawa terpingkal. Belum lagi posisinya terjatuhnya yang lumayan memalukan.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok pendiam dongsaengnya bisa menangis terisak karena kejadian yang sedikit memaluka tadi.

"Ssshh ~~ Kenapa kamu jadi cengeng seperti ini ?" Ibu jari tangan Siwon bergerak mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipi Kibum.

"Baru kali ini aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri hyunngggg..." Kibum menjejakkan kedua kakinya diatas permukaan tanah yang tertutup salju. Tidak peduli jika kain yang melekat ditubuhnya akan meninggalkan noda kotor.

Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau menyela Kibum jika sedang uring-uringan seperti ini.

"Ya sudah, bagaimana jika hyung menggendongmu sampai kedai ramen ?" tawar Siwon – mencoba meredam emosi Kibum –. Lagipula Siwon dan Kibum memang berniat menikmati ramen yang letaknya tak jauh dari dorm mereka.

Kibum berdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda menyetujui usulan Siwon.

.

.

.

**COLA**

"Siapa diantara kalian yang mengambil jatah cola-ku di lemari pendingin ?" Suara Kibum menginterupsi seluruh member Super Junior yang tengah menikmati tontonan televisi di ruang tengah. Namja dengan raut wajah stoic itu menatap satu persatu 5 orang member SJ yang terdiam diposisinya. Tak bergerak satu inchi-pun.

Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya sambil menenteng PSP digenggamannya. Tanpa memerdulikan suasan ruang tengah yang mulai mencekam, namja dengan gelar magnae itu duduk disamping roommate-nya.

Ryeowook muncul dari balik dinding dapur sambil menggoyangkan spatula ditangannya. Melirik suasana dorm yang berubah mencekam sejak Kibum melontarkan kalimat tanya. "Bukankah cola yang ada di lemari pendingin hanya tinggal satu botol ?" sela namja dengan apron yang menggantung ditubuhnya.

"Ne. Kamu tau siapa yang mencuri cola milikku, Wookie-ah ?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menghilang dibalik dinding dapur.

"AISH ! MATI SAJA !" umpat Kyuhyun saat permainan yang dimainkannya terhenti pada level awal. Tangannya menyelipkan PSP hitam kesayangannya ke saku celana pendeknya. "Psssttt... Waeyo, hyung ? Kenapa Kibummie terlihat menyeramkan ?" bisik Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang duduk merapat dengannya.

"Cola milik Kibum yang ada didalam lemari pendingin hilang, Kyu. Apa kamu meminumnya ?"

"Aniyo, hyung !" sergah si magnae cepat dengan menampilkan ekspresi tidak suka saat Sungmin secara tak langsung menuduhnya. Bibir tebal Kyuhyun terkatup sejenak dan ingatannya kembali pada kejadian pagi-pagi sekali saat dirinya hendak mengambil sarapan paginya. GOTCHA !

"Siwon hyung," seru Kyuhyun – nyaris berteriak – hingga membuat seluruh orang di ruang tengah menatapnya heran. "Tadi pagi setelah Siwon hyung berolahraga, aku melihat dia menenteng botol cola."

TWICTH !

Urat-urat mulai nampak menghiasi dahi Kibum. Sebelumnya Kibum sempat menduga jika roommate-nya yang mencuri cola – yang sengaja ia letakkan di lemari pendingin –. Bukannya tanpa dasar Kibum menuduh Siwon. Kibum teramat hafal jika Siwon dan dirinya sama-sama menyukai cola. Kibum tidak akan kesal seperti sekarang ini jika sebelumnya Siwon meminta terlebih dulu padanya.

CKLEK

Pintu dorm terbuka dan menampilkan sosok sumber masalah yang langsung menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Kibum.

"Kibummie ~ Kenapa suasana dorm menjadi seperti ini ?" tanya Siwon masih dengan wajah polosnya. Tidak menyadari jika Kibum menatapnya sengit.

Tanpa membuka mulutnya sedikitpun, dua jari tangan Kibum langsung menjepit daun telinga Siwon lalu menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar. Entah hukuman apa yang Kibum berikan pada namja yang setahun lebih tua darinya. Yang jelas, beberapa menit setelah pintu kamar yang dihuni Siwon – Kibum tertutup, mulai terdengar suara debum yang cukup keras. Mungkin Siwon serta Kibum sedang mengeluarkan kemampuan bela diri yang mereka kuasai.

.

.

.

**ABS**

Jari tangan Siwon dengan gemas menekan layar gedget canggihnya. Dan dengan tidak sabaran menatap tidak suka pada gambar yang memenuhi layar smartphonenya. Foto Kibum yang tengah shirtless membuat matanya terasa panas. Bukan... Siwon tidak mempermasalahkan pose dongsaeng kesayangannya yang ia anggap masih dalam pose wajah. Hanya saja, Siwon tidak suka dengan abs yang menghiasi perut Kibum.

Siwon yakin jika beberapa bulan yang lalu – terakhir kali ia bertemu Kibum –, perut Kibum dalam kondisi rata dan tidak menampakkan abs. Nyatanya hari ini telinganya secara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan salah satu staff di lokasi syutingnya membicarakan mengenai Kibum. Awalnya namja pemilik dimple smile itu tidak terlalu menanggapi pembicaraan 2 staff yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Pasalnya, di Korea, nama Kibum bukan hanya dimiliki satu orang. Dan Siwon mengenal 2 orang dengan nama Kibum di agensninya. Kim 'Key' Kibum serta Kim Kibum – dongsaengnya –.

Pembicaraan 2 staff dengan gender yeoja itu semakin asyik saat salah satu dari mereka memekik kagum ketika memamerkan sebuah foto yang menghiasi layar smartphonenya. Siwon yang tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka malah penasaran dengan 'Kibum' yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Dengan wajah yang sedikit menyeramkan, Siwon berjalan terburu menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tepi jalanan. Ibu jarinya menekan tombol hijau yang tertera di layar smartphoennya berulangkali. Siwon berusaha menghubungi Kibum tapi tak kunjung dijawab.

"Yeoboseo ?" Suara Kibum dari seberang telepon menghentikan langkah Siwon yang mondar-mandir di sekitar mobil mewahnya.

"Kim Kibum, apa yang kamu lakukan dengan tubuhmu HAH ?"

Kibum yang baru saja menyelesaikan syuting untuk drama I Love Lee Taeri hanya bisa mengerutkan bibirnya. Bingung dengan pertanyaan yang ditujukan padanya. Hingga akhirnya Kibum menyadari arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Ah, maksud Siwonnie hyung adalah abs-ku, kan ?"

"Ne. Sejak kapan kamu membentuk perutmu menjadi kotak-kotak seperti itu ?"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu, hyung. Wae ?"

"Hari ini aku menunggumu di dorm. Jika kamu tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini, aku bersumpah akan menyeretmu dari lokasi syuting, Kim Kibum."

Sambungan telepon itu diputus sepihak oleh Siwon tanpa mendengarkan Kibum yang hendak melayangkan protes.

Dan mungkin akan ada sedikit rapat antara Siwon serta Kibum mengenai abs yang menghiasi perut Kibum.

.

.

.

**TBC / END ?**

Kumpulan drabble singkat tentang SiBum ( Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum ) xoxo... Happy. Happy !


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T ( **ofc ~~ **)**

**Genre : ALL here ^^**

**Desclaimer :**

I own nothing, except this story.

All Super Junior members belong to GOD and their self.

If you don't like this story or couples, leave this site quitely.

!

.

.

.

**HUG**

Langkah kakinya yang dibalut sandal rumah bergegas menapaki lantai dingin rumahnya, tempatnya berteduh dari serangan hawa dingin yang tengah melanda Seoul. Dengan balutan jubah hangat, ia semakin merapatkan balutan jubah panjangnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Suara derap langkah kakinya terdengar semakin berpacu cepat saat suara bel yang berasal dari depan, terus berbunyi nyaring.

KLEKK

Baru saja pintu utama keluarga Choi terbuka, sosok tamu itu langsung menerjang masuk kedalam rumah. Berjalan tergesa melewati sosok namja dengan perawakan tubuh tinggi.

"Kenapa lama sekali, hyung ? Aku kedinginan, ~~~" semprotnya cepat lalu mengusap permukaan tangannya yang tidak dilapisi sarung tangan. Kedua telapak tangannya diarahkan mendekati mulutnya lalu menghembuskan udara hangat melalui bibirnya yang semakin memerah.

"Masih dingin ?" tanya sang pemilik rumah kemudian beranjak mendekati tamunya. Sebenarnya sosok namja manis didepannya bukan sekedar tamu lagi di rumahnya. Tapi sudah ia anggap seperti orang yang berarti dalam kehidupannya. Meski mereka sudah lama menjalin persahabatan lebih dari 8 tahun ini, tidak dipungkiri ada desiran rasa aneh setiap ia berada didekat si namja manis itu.

"Sedikit…" sahutnya singkat tanpa melirik sedikitpun sosok tampan yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya yang sudah hampir mati membeku ketika berdiri didepan pintu kediaman keluarga Choi. Jika ia tidak tau sopan santun yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi oleh keluarganya, sudah dipastikan sejak tadi kakinya akan menendang daun pintu hingga jebol.

Choi Siwon – sang pemilik rumah – tak melepaskan pandangan kedua bola matanya pada namja yang berada beberapa langkah – tepatnya 2 langkah – didepannnya. Kemudian kedua tangannya bergerak melepas simpul tali jubah yang melilit pinggangnya, hingga membuat jubah hangatnya tersibak. " Kemari…" Tangannya direntangkan dan memberikan isyarat pada Kim Kibum – namja manis yang saat ini tengah berkedip imut –.

"Mwo ?"

"Aish…" Karena terlalu lama menangkap arah pembicaraannya, anak pertama dari keluarga Choi itu segera meraih lengan namja manis itu dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya. Kedua lengannya dilingkarkan pada tubuh yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya. Mendekapnya erat agar hangat yang melingkupi tubuhnya bisa disalurkan melalui pelukannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu setelah pelukan yang diawali oleh Siwon,seulas senyuman mengembang pada bibir Kim Kibum. Kedua tangannya yang terkulai disamping tubuhnya kemudian bergerak menelusuri pinggang Siwon. Hingga kedua telapak tangannya membalas pelukan Siwon. Membuat kedua tubuh mereka semakin merapat tanpa ada jarak tersisa.

"Hangat.." gumamnya nyaman saat kepalanya ia sandarkan pada dada bidang hyung kesayangannya. Kelopak matanya terkatup ketika merasakan lingkupan rasa nyaman setiap berdekatan dengan Siwon. Rasa dingin yang semula menusuk seluruh persendian tubuhnya perlahan menghilang. Jalaran rasa hangat serta usapan yang diterima punggungnya membuatnya enggan kehilangan dekapan seorang Choi Siwon.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, kelopak mata Kibum yang semula terpejam kini terbelalak lebar saat merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara. Salah satu tangannya mengait pada leher Siwon ketika namja bertubuh kekar itu menggendongnya ala bridal style.

.

.

.

**JEALOUS**

Salah satu jari tangannya menekan salah satu tombol pada remote TV yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Layar televisi yang semula menampilkan salah satu adegan drama yang dimainkan Kibum, kini terhenti. Atau lebih tepatnya sengaja dihentikan karena Siwon memang sengaja menekan tombol 'pause'. Dan sepasang mata tajamnya tengah menampakkan kilat emosi, saat layar televisi – yang berjarak beberapa meter dari posisinya berbaring diatas ranjang – memamerkan adegan Kibum yang tengah mencium lawan mainnya didrama I love Italy.

Siwon sudah berulangkali melihat drama yang dimainkan dongsaengnya selama beberapa kali ketika memeliki waktu senggang. Dan ini sudah kelima kalinya Siwon menonton drama yang dimainkan Kibum.

Siwon paham konsekuensi sebagai seorang aktor ketika menerima tawaran bermain drama. Mau tidak mau, sang aktor harus menerima segala arahan sutradara yang sekiranya menunjang jalan cerita sebuah drama. Termasuk ciuman.

Selama kariernya sebagai seorang aktor yang cukup banyak bermain diberbagai drama, belum pernah sekalipun Siwon menerima tawaran se-ekstrim yang Kibum lakukan saat ini. Kibum melakukan adegan ciuman dengan sesama namja pada drama I Love Italy. Oh yaampun, rasanya Siwon ingin menghancurkan layar TV yang menampilkan adegan ketika Kibum melumat bibir lawan mainnya.

CKLEKK

Kibum dengan santainya menapak masuk kedalam kamar yang dihuninya bersama Siwon. Namja manis itu menyunggingkan senyumannya sebelum meletakkan tas selempang yang menggantung dibahunya di ujung ranjang.

"Siwonnie hyung ? Tidak ada jadwal hari ini ?" tanya Kibum kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya memainkan smartphonenya tanpa menggubris tatapan Siwon yang tertuju padanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan namja, Kibummie ?"

"Eh ?" Sontak jemari Kibum yang lincah memainkan gadget canggihnya seketika terhenti. "Kenapa membicarakan ini, hyung ? Wae ?"

"Jawab saja," sahut Siwon dengan menampilkan wajah datarnya. Kedua tangannya dilipat didepan dada sambil menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan bibir merah dongsaengnya.

"Biasa saja, hyung. Sepertinya aku akan mencium namja lagi pada drama China yang sedang aku mainkan, hyung."

Kedua bola mata Siwon hampir meloncat keluar dari cangkangnya saat Kibum dengan santainya membicarakan adegan yang luar biasa ekstrem.

"Jinjja ?"

Kibum mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menyembulkan bibir bawahnya. "Mungkin. Sutradara belum memastikan apakah aku akan berciuman dengan namja atau tidak."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya sejenak. Bibirnya yang semula terus mengerut dan tidak menampakkan senyuman, mulai menarik seulas senyuman lebar hingga muncul seringaian.

"Apa kamu membutuhkan partner, Kim Kibum ?"

"Huh ?" Kibum memandang bingung sosok Siwon yang mulai beranjak.

"Kamu boleh menciumku sesuka hatimu. Itu artinya aku mau menjadi partnermu berlatih ciuman, Kim Kibum."

Kibum mulai merasakan aura mencekam mengelilinginya. "A – aku tidak mengatakan jika membutuhkan partner, h – hyung."

BRAAKKKK

Siwon dan Kibum serempak menatap pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka secara kasar. Atau lebih tepatnya segerombolan manusia dengan posisi tumpang – tindih sedang merintih didepan kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?" gertak Siwon ketika menyadari beberapa member SJ sedang menguping kegiatannya bersama Kibum. Ishhh…

Kangin, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Donghae, serta Shindong dengan senyum dipaksakan mencoba beranjak dari posisi mereka yang terjatuh.

"Kalian boleh melanjutkannya hehe…" Kangin – yang berada diposisi terdepan – langsung menarik handle pintu dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa melanjutkan ide gilanya karena sebelum ia menengokkan kepalanya, Kibum sudah terlebih dulu berlari keluar kamar dengan wajah pucat pasi.

MISSION FAILED, CHOI SIWON !

.

.

.

**SNOWBALL**

Sosok tampan Choi Siwon terus mengamati snowball – hadiah dari penggemarnya – yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Sebenarnya ia secara tak sengaja menemukan hadiah snowball yang terselip diantara tumpukan hadiah yang menggunung dari fansnya. Beruntung beberapa member ikut membantunya membuka bungkus hadiah yang ditujukan padanya. Dan ketika Ryeowook menyodorkan snowball yang diberikan salah satu penggemarnya, Siwon dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Snowball yang berada dalam genggamannya saat ini memang tidak jauh beda dengan snowball yang sering ia temui. Hanya saja otaknya merespon lain ketika melihat serbuk salju yang berguguran ketika benda berbentuk bulat itu diguncangkan sedikit keras.

Salju ? Siwon teringat sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan ketika kata 'salju' melintas dalam pikirannya. **Kim Kibum**. Bukankah dongsaeng kesayangannya itu memiliki julukan snow white dari Elf ? Ah… Jika menyebut nama Kibum, rasanya Siwon ingin bertemu dengan namja manis itu.

Siwon merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengusap pelan layar smartphonenya. Setelah sekian lama menekan layar gadget canggihnya, ibu jarinya kemudian menekan simbol hijau yang berada di pojok kiri bawah. Selama beberapa saat Siwon harus menunggu hingga suara khas Kibum tertangkap indera pendengarannya.

"Yeoboseo, Siwonnie hyung ?" sapanya dari seberang.

Namja tampan itu mengulum senyum tertahan saat mendengar sapaan Kibum padanya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas jika Kibum sangat menaruh hormat pada siapapun. Sehingga siapapun yang lebih tua darinya, Kibum akan selalu menyisipkan embel-embel hyung ketika menyapa.

"Ne, Kibummie. Hari ini aku menerima banyak hadiah dari penggemar. Terutama fridge magnetics." Adu Siwon dengan penuh semangat. Tidak dipungkiri jika Siwon merasa terharu ketika mengetahui Elf dari berbagai belahan dunia sengaja mengumpulkan fridge megnetics untuk merayakan ulangtahunnya.

DIseberang sana, sosok manis Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya pelan saat menerima aduan dari namja yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya. "Kamu pasti sangat menyukainya, hyung."

"Aku sangggaaattttt menyukainya. Dan juga, aku menerima hadiah yang menurutku sangat berkesan."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya pertanda bingung dengan ucapan hyungnya. Yang ia tau, Siwon selalu menganggap semua hadiah yang diterimanya sebagai sesuatu yang spesial. Dan tidak membedakan seberapa mahal hadiah yang ditujukan padanya.

"Snowball…" imbuh Siwon dengan suara sedikit dinaikkan.

"Bukankah banyak snowball yang dijual diberbagai tempat, hyung ?"

Siwon menaikkan tangannya yang memegang snowball hingga tepat berada didepan wajahnya. Seulas senyum mengembang dibibirnya. "Ya. Banyak yang menjualnya. Tapi melihat snowball ini malah membuatku mengingatmu, Kibummie."

Kibum sedikit tertegun ketika mendengar balasan Siwon. "E – eh ? Diriku ? Waeyo hyung ?"

"Bukankah kamu mendapat julukan snow white dari Elf ? Dan saat ini aku merindukan snow white-ku ~~"

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Kibum ketika Siwon menyinggung mengenai kalimat yang baru saja tertuju untuknya. Rindu ? Tentu saja ia juga merindukan sosok tampan Siwon yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar ketika senang maupun sedih.

"Aku ingin hadiah darimu, Kibummie."

"Mianhae hyung. Aku akan segera mengirimkan hadiah untukmu. Mungkin lusa sebelum aku berangkat ke China," sesal Kibum. Ia belum sempat mengirimkan hadiah yang sudah lama ia siapkan untuk Siwon. Padahal kotak dengan bungkus berwarna biru muda sudah menghiasi sudut kamarnya. Siap untuk diulurkan pada penerimanya. Hanya saja kesibukan Kibum yang akan segera bermain drama baru membuatnya kesulitan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk bertemu hyungnya.

"Jika kamu tidak keberatan, aku ingin errmm – " Siwon sengaja memutus ucapannya. Ragu untuk mengatakan hal yang terpendam dalam hatinya. Ia takut jika terlalu lama menyimpannya seorang diri akan membuat dirinya gelisah.

Sedangkan Kibum berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Smartphonenya yang menempel pada daun telinganya semakin ia tempelkan. Bukannya segera melanjutkan kalimatnya yang terputus, Kibum malah mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas berat hyungnya.

"Hyung ? Si – Siwonnie hyung ?"

" – bisakah kamu membukakan pintu apartemenmu, Kibummie ?" lanjut Siwon dengan nada suara yang terdengar lirih.

"HAH ?" Namja dengan balutan t-shirt tipis itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan bergegas berlari menuju pintu apartemennya. Dan ketika tangan kanannya menarik daun pintu apartemen yang dihuninya, sepasang mata indahnya langsung mendapati Choi Siwon sudah berdiri didepannya. "Siwon hyung ?" Kibum melesakkan smartphonenya kedalam saku celana pendeknya kemudian menyeret namja bertubuh kekar itu masuk kedalam apartemennya.

Belum sempat bibir merahnya mengucapkan sepatah kata, snowball yang sebelumnya berada dalam genggaman tangan Siwon sudah berpindah ketangannya.

"Aku menyukai snowball pemberian penggemarku." Kedua tangan besar Siwon secara bersamaan meremas jemari tangan Kibum – yang melingkupi tepian snowball –. "Tapi aku lebih bahagia jika Kim Kibum memberikanku sebuah senyuman sebagai hadiah ulangtahunku," lanjutnya.

Sedetik kemudian, bibir Kibum yang semula mengatup rapat mulai melengkungkan seulas senyuman yang membuat debar jantung Siwon tak karuan. "Saengilchukae, Siwonnie hyung," gumamnya pelan sebelum menghambur memeluk sosok namja dengan balutan jaket tebal.

.

.

.

**_TBC_**

Okeeee… Mau ngasih sedikit curhatan aja. Soal Snowball, aku dapet ide dari hasil wawancara Siwon baru-baru ini. Katanya dia suka hadiah fridge magnetics dan snowball dari fansnya. Entah kenapa aku malah mikirin Kibum pas baca hasil wawancara Siwon hehe…. ^^~~ *ditoyor*


End file.
